clashfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyrics:Living In Fame
So you've got to live up to your name Or else I'll put you to shame... Listen! If you say you a selector You a fe have good selection A-and I say if you say you a de special Man I say I want to know your potential You a say you a madness You a say you a de best But when I put you 'pon you feet A-some a-some a say you can't play de beat And I hear you say a Clash a you ruler Say a Clash sound cooler, eh! Say a Clash sound sweeter And now-a-days man a measure mile in a metre, eh! Live up to your name Or else you die in shame A-and a so me say fe live up to your name A so me tell you say you die in shame Some a dem a bodysnatcher Some a dem a barracuda, eh! But who a know fe me Jah Jah Fe me Jah a me creator, eh! Flying saucers, rock-and-roll Natty Dread a fe be in control It's all in the whirlwind I say you've gone with the blockhead A-and I say me say dat some a dem a Sex Pistol Nipple erectors A so me tell you set dem sp...(?) man a gone An...(?) farm(?) And I'll tell you 'bout the X-generation... Me know dem a victimed 'Cause dem no know fe me sweet Jah Jah, eh! Clash a you ruler Say a Clash sound cooler A-and I tell you say a Clash sound sweeter And now-a-days man measure mile in a metre A none a dem deh measure gallon in a litre And I tell you say me know dem a cheat ya 'Cause when you living inna fame You got to live up to your name Or else a suffer and you die inna shame And I tell you say it's all in the game, eh! Some a say dem a selector Dem a fe have good selection Or else deh moving in the wrong direction And deh no know dis a reggae vibration A-and a so me say a Clash a you ruler And dis ya one a say it a musically cooler, eh! Me say fe live up to your name Or else you suffer and you die inna shame 'Cause when you living inna fame A so me tell you say it's all in the game And so me talkin' about Specials and Madness beats, Big body snatcher, (?), eh! Flying saucers, rock-and-roll See you gone in the whirlwind A-and I tell you say, a you a de blockhead And some will tell you dat you dreader than dread And a-some a say a Clash a you ruler See a Clash sound cooler, aaaye! Clash sound sweeter Man a measure mile in a metre, eh! When you living inna fame You got to live up to your name Or else you suffer and you die inna shame It's all in the game, eh! This is the game of life We no wa' no strife